


Sundry of Gold

by Heatherdrawings



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heatherdrawings/pseuds/Heatherdrawings
Summary: Damen and Laurent enjoy an early morning at the Palace on the border
Relationships: Damen & Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Sundry of Gold

The morning sun shone brilliantly against his olive skin, leaving it warm--like a touch that lingers from fingertips so soft, it’s barely noticeable. He shifted closer to the center of the bed where he lay, a soft and comfortable sigh left his lips unknowingly as he reached out to touch the figure that lay next to him.

Except there was no figure. 

Damen’s eyes opened at this realization, the sun from the adjacent windows now sliding off of him as he inched closer to the shadows over the bed. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked the bed up and down, blinking the sleepiness away to focus on his surroundings. There was nothing.

But then a rustle of parchment, the shifting of boots on marble floor, and Damen true this head. 

The desk was ornate though nothing special, very much a Veretian design made from rich mahogany. The sun made the brown color almost maroon as dust particles floated through the streaks of sunlight. Sat at the desk was perhaps an even more ornate figure of Veretian design; Laurent. 

His legs crossed, back straight, long nimble fingers flipping through the pieces of parchment and letter that were sprawled out across the desk--he looked nothing but ordinary, but for Damen he was ethereal. Though he only wore an oversized dress sure and high waisted black pants, he looked like what he was: a King. The circlet was placed elegantly around his head and the sun bounced off it with each subtle movement on his head.

Laurent had always had a golden glow to him, but in the morning sun there we no words to describe his simple beauty, and for a moment all Damen did was stare. 

It was still early, perhaps eight or nine in the morning. The sunlit the edge of the room with the tall and wide windows, but left the opposite wall shrouded in a deep reddish-orange glow of shadows. The juxtaposition seemed fit, and he let himself indulge the moment that Laurent reached up and tucked a loose curl behind his ear--a strand that was no doubt annoying him as he tried to sort through whatever it was he was reading.

Damen pushed himself up into a sitting position, allowing the sheets to slide down his upper body and ultimately pool at his waist. A smile played at the corner of his mouth as he just watched Laurent in his sweetly unaware beauty. Or, perhaps he was aware--Damen let out a breath that was half a sigh half a laugh just thinking about it.

He shifted and eventually brought his legs around the side of the bed and felt the marble on his feet; warm from the sunspot that printed itself on the usually cool stone. He slowly made his way over to Laurent at the desk who--caught up in his own world--didn’t seem to notice the movement coming from the bed. 

Damen came up behind him and ran his hand gently down Laurent’s arms, resting his cheek against the side of Laurent’s head. It was apparently in Laurent that he was not expecting this sudden touch as he jumped a bit, startled.

“Good morning,” Damen whispered, wrapping his arms around Laurent and just allowing himself to hold him from behind as he sat delicately at the desk.

“Good morning,” Laurent said in turn, a bit of laughter in his voice after realizing who had startled him. He leaned into where Damen’s head touched his and closed his eyes. 

“Too busy to stay in bed?”

“Just matters that needed to be attended to,”

“Oh? And what’s that?” Damen leaned forward a bit to catch a closer glimpse of the letters and their subjects.

“Mostly international affairs, letters from Torveld...you know how it is,” 

“Hmm,” Damen Half sighed, letting himself nuzzle Laurent’s neck slightly before place a single kiss on his neck and releasing his hold on him. “Well it’s still early, it’s not too late to come back and lay with me.” He started walking back to his place on the bed. He turned around to face Laurent and look at him as he sat down, tucking one leg under the other as he sat half on the bed. Damen look at him expediently, as though to try and convince him to take a break from whatever it was “international affairs” entailed. 

Laurent watched him as he walked back over to the bed and eventually sat down. He rolled his eyes and let out a slightly forced but still hopelessly charmed laugh and set down his papers. Laurent walked over and sat down very plainly next to Damen. There was no ulterior motive to it, he merely walked over a sat 

“Well?” he said, a smile playing at his mouth.

Damen smiled back at him and pushed himself forward. Laurent didn’t seem to expect this sudden force and was pushed onto his back, laughter helplessly emitting from both of them as they gazed at each other for a moment. 

Laurent wrapped his arms around Damen’s neck and let his fingers linked together in the tangles of dark hair. He didn’t pull Damen forward either, but rather let his arms just rest there, holding Damen in this strangely intimate way as they just looked. 

“What, are you just that smitten with me that you can’t kiss me.”

“Yes,”

“I get it, my looks tend to do that to most.” Laurent closed his eyes and shrugged slightly while he said this--a playful gesture of teasing that Damen loved so much. He opened them again to smile sweetly as Damen.

Damen smiled softly and ran his thumb gently over Laurent’s cheekbone and Laurent closed his eyes to the touch and sighed with the simple pleasure of gentle touch.

“You gentle tendencies are as captivating as ever,” Laurent said almost inaudible.

“You talk a lot more when you’re taken,” Damen said, bringing his head down to whisper in Laurent’s ear before kissing the space between neck and shoulder. 

“Maybe I’m just more talkative with you,” He thought about it for a moment, “you’re easy to talk to,”

Damen brought his head up to look into Laurent bright blue eyes, and he loved the way they shimmered in the warm glow of the morning. “You are too,” and he couldn’t hold himself back from delivering the sweetest of kisses to Laurent’s gentle lips.

Laurent’s arms twisted a bit tighter around this neck, not in desperation as he had in the past, but as a sense of comfort—to just hold his lover close in the warm and tender moment. 

Damen pulled back after a short interval of kissing to look at Laurent again. He moved his hand through the short, golden hair pressed and folded against the bedding beneath the blonde. 

“You’re so beautiful,” He said, half unaware of it.

Laurent flushed and smiled warmly at him, tugging as a lock of hair at the nape of Damen’s neck. “What’s gotten into you?”

Damen rolled his eyes and quickly slid his arms underneath Laurent’s back, lifting him slightly before laying on his side, pulling Laurent into an inescapable embrace. Laurent seemed slightly taken aback and was unsure how to respond.

“Damen—“

“Just lay with me for a bit,”

Laurent didn’t respond, but instead slowly brought his arms back down to wrap protectively around Damen. One hand curled into his hair, while the other traced gentle patterns abasing the slightly faded scars on Damen’s back. 

Damen closed his eyes and breathed int eh subtle scent of Laurent in his arm. They had bathed the night before, both their skin was fresh and clean—and the scent of it lingered even now. 

The patterns Laurent traced continued but seemed to slow as time passed. Neither of them seemed to notice how long they spent just laying together, not speaking, but rather just being present to each other.

Eventually, Damen felt the tracing stop and the grip on him loosen as the breathing in his ear evened to a slow, steady pace.

The comfort Damen felt as he realized that Laurent had fallen asleep in his arms was almost more than he could handle. He pulled Laurent a bit closer and took a deep breath. And as he let it out, he felt himself too, drifting quickly, but gently into the sweet embrace of sleep once again.


End file.
